


秘密3

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 双性，自行避雷
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	秘密3

他是一点一点被吃掉的。先是乳头，被含在嘴里咂，被叼着磨。

“长大了一点。”幼小的乳房，白白嫩嫩鼓成一个小馒头，哈利声音哑得有些古怪，像是被嘴里的胸乳甜齁了嗓子。那两颗小尖尖被又软又湿的舌头滑过，被尖牙咬着，在哈利的口腔里颤抖。他放低声音求他：“别咬……要扯掉了……”

他的身体吃下两根手指、一根舌头，哈利吃下他被催熟的乳肉和湿淋淋的快乐。他两腿间的花被舔开，薄薄的两瓣被粗鲁的分开，藏在深处的粉色嫩肉暴露在空气里，哈利在他的腿间喘着粗气，像烈日里晒坏了的狗，伸长舌头吐着热气。他小小的阴部被打湿了，舌头，舌头是软的，烫的，像条灵活的蛇钻进他的身体里。他的穴肉着了火，又痒又酸直流汗。哈利像吸果冻一样吸他，先是浅浅地嘬几口表面的汁，再重重吸去最后一口。那一口直把他的灵魂也给吸走了，他抽筋似的乱蹬着两条光溜溜的腿，爽得呜呜直哭：“不要了，好舒服，呜，不要……” 

那根舌头在里面杀不了痒，戳得他愈来愈难受。咕叽咕叽的水声从他的身体里传出来，他变成了一条春潮中的小溪，那些乱荡的水在他的哭声中从舌头与穴口的缝隙中流出来，浸湿一小块墨绿色的床单。

哈利凶狠地瞪他闭不拢的女穴，像是恨它弄脏了床。他神情可怕，在床上吓唬他：“我要吃了你。”他看起来那么认真，眼睛里是恶狠了的一片青，盯着他的身体，舔着干燥的嘴唇，张嘴吃他身体上最软的肉。

“不要！”他哭着推他的头，他下面的小嘴一缩一缩地还没缓过来，哈利就又饿了。

“让我舔舔，你会舒服的。”哈利强硬地按住他的手腕，整张脸凑到了他的两腿间，炙热的呼吸喷在他的穴口，他的穴好小，被一口含住的时候吓得发抖。“不要，唔，不舒服……”他叉着腿扭着屁股想逃，被吸得又哭又叫，鼻涕也流了出来。那张嘴包着他又嫩又软的肉，舌头拼命往他身体里钻，嘬着他外露的阴唇，把他下体弄得又湿又痒。他一个劲儿地哭，身子一颤一颤，身下的穴也一下一下地夹着那根舌头。平时帮他擦去眼泪的人手正牢牢捏着他的手腕，张着嘴含他的穴。他热得直流汗，屁股扭来扭去想从哈利的嘴里逃出来，那根舌头却狡猾地顺着他的动作往他身体里滑。他本来是平躺着的，为了躲开那张烫人的嘴，腿越抬越高，最后抬不动了只能搭在哈利的肩上，只方便了人来吃他的穴。

“别吃我了，好不好，哈利……”他被自己的口水呛到，眼泪糊住了眼睛，朦朦胧胧看见哈利抬着他的屁股吃他的肉。哈利吃得他好难受，他被吸得又胀又痛，下面麻麻的合不拢。他被舔坏了，那里原本是紧闭着只看得见两片软乎乎的阴唇，现在被欺负得露出了粉嫩嫩的肉。

“多舔舔才会长大，小龙，不舒服吗，你流的水都把我喂饱了。”哈利停下动作将他抱在怀里，凑到他耳边笑着哄他，声音却是装出来隔着层古怪的温柔。德拉科哭得直抽气，他伸手摸了摸自己湿漉漉的阴部，想不通为什么自己流出了那么多水喂饱了这个坏蛋。

第二个被吃掉的是舌头。哈利把他推到角落里：“舒服吗？和你下面的小嘴学的。”

他讨厌哈利说这种自作聪明的话，难道哈利以为他不知道他做了什么坏事吗？他早就知道，下面的小嘴是不能给别人舔的，乳头也是不能给别人吃的，他全身上下都和哈利的嘴没关系。可是哈利瞒过所有人舔遍他的全身最后还骗他接吻。

牛轧糖的味道让他并不抵触另一个人的舌头，但是哈利却从没有意义的唾液交换中得到了乐趣。硬邦邦的阴茎隔着睡裤抵在他的小腹上，哈利抓住他的屁股让他贴着那根阴茎。他在他身上蹭，像到了发情期的野兽，嘴里不干不净地说着荤话：“湿了吗，想不想被舔”

在他能够回答之前，一只手已经伸到了他的裤裆，狠狠揉了一把他的下体。

“内裤湿了吗？我摸摸。”

他夹紧了腿，他本来没有湿的。

腿缝里被强硬地塞进手掌，两根手指快速扣着他凸出来的肉。那两瓣肉闭合在一起，被扣的又酸又麻。他站不住，趴在了哈利怀里。手掌隔着裤子按在他的穴上拼命地磨，像是故意要把他弄坏，他害怕得踮起了脚又跌回手掌上，哆哆嗦嗦被送上了高潮。

“你弄坏我了，别扣了，我不和你玩儿了……”他说不顺一句话。他本不是嘴笨的人，他聪明到擅长一个学生应该擅长的所有事情，他能不说一句废话写满五页牛皮纸的论文，能轻而易举把箱子变大成一张床，却不知道在情欲里应该怎么求饶。

哈利又埋下头去亲他，含着他的下嘴唇舔他下排的牙齿。他看过他父母接吻，柔软的嘴唇贴在一起，像两片被风吹在一起的玫瑰花瓣。而哈利吻他却像是要将他吞进腹里，吸卷他的舌头像是要钻进他的胃里。哈利看他的眼神像在看自己深夜十二点的晚饭，他看他总像是饿极了的样子。

“别这样了。”他使劲推开哈利，被舔破的嘴唇火辣辣的疼。他全身是汗，心里却慌得打颤。

“怎么了。”哈利直勾勾地盯着他破掉的嘴唇，像是还想啃上一口。

“我知道你在干什么。”他想他知道这是怎么一回事，从最开始这一切都不对。接吻是恋人间的事，所有的一切都是恋人间的事情，他们只是太早闯进了成人的世界，他们被迷晕了头，懵懵懂懂跳进了情欲的陷阱里。

“我也知道。”哈利看着他，先前的疯狂一晃而过，他压在德拉科身上，两眼深处却是又一片黑。

他凑过去吻他：“我们在接吻。”


End file.
